


Connection

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Mutant X
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a connection between them, slow and simmering. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



Written for [](http://medie.livejournal.com/profile)[**medie**](http://medie.livejournal.com/)'s birthday last week.

DATE: July 15, 2005

TITLE: Connection

DISCLAIMER: All characters and property of Mutant X belong to Tribune Entertainment.  This fan fiction was created solely for entertainment and no money was made from it.  Also, no copyright or trademark infringement was intended.  Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: There is a connection between them, slow and simmering. 

PAIRING: Brennan/Emma

DATE: July 15, 2005

Brennan looked up from his book as he heard Emma and Adam enter the room.  He felt his mouth fall open as he stared at Emma.  God, she looked gorgeous in that dress.  All black and hugging her wonderful curves, the dress plunged in a deep V , stopping mid chest to reveal a hint of the swell of her breasts and the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“You both look fantastic,” Shalimar said, coming into the room.  “Turn around, Emma, and let me see how it looks.” 

Emma grinned and obeyed Shalimar.  Brennan’s mouth went dry as he took in the whole effect of the dress.  He couldn’t help focusing on that one little clasp that held the neckline of her dress fastened, on how easy it would be to reach around and undo it, leaving Emma naked from the chest up.  He wanted to run his fingers down that V and feel the softness of her breasts against his skin.   
                                         
Swallowing hard he jerked his eyes away from her breasts, only to find her watching him.  She smiled at him, obviously sensing his desire.  Brennan shifted beneath that gaze, feeling himself starting to harden.  He looked away from her before he did something stupid like drag her off to his room and strip her of that dress. 

Shalimar smirked at him, from behind Emma’s shoulder.  Brennan glared at her which only made her laugh.  Adam looked over at them, as he fastened the cuff links on his sleeves, but didn’t say anything only glanced from Brennan to the girls.  The man was far too perceptive some days.

He was dressed as formally as Emma in a black tuxedo.  Shalimar wandered over to him and finished the task of fastening his cuff links, not that he needed the help.  It was Brennan’s turn to smirk as he watched how close she stood next to Adam. 

“How long is this shindig tonight?”  Brennan asked.

“A couple of hours,” Adam replied. 

Adam had been invited to attend the unveiling of some new scientific find by an old colleague from his days in university.  Emma was his bodyguard tonight despite Adam’s protests that he would be safe at the gathering.  His protests had been ignored by the team as they’d discussed who would be best suited to safeguard him tonight.  Emma had eventually been chosen because of her psionic abilities, and the fact that she was female.  Shalimar tended to fidget too much, and Brennan and Jesse would be too conspicuous because they were male. 

Once Adam and Emma were gone, Brennan returned to his book.  Shalimar flopped down beside him, staring at the walls.

“You know, you really have it bad for Emma,” she commented, idly tracking the progress of a fly.  Brennan glanced over at her. 

“I saw how you looked at her tonight.  It was like you were imaging how easy it would be to get her out of her dress.” 

He glared at her, which only made her laugh and nudge him with her shoulder.  “Come on.  ‘Fess up.” 

Sighing, he closed his book.  The trouble with having an ex- lover like Shalimar who was a Feral as well was she knew exactly how to read him.  The attraction between them had died down after they’d been together for a few months.  Both had called off the affair, agreeing it had been wonderful while it lasted, and the sex was great, but there was nothing more between them than lust. 

“What of it?  I don’t think Emma’s interested in me.” 

Shalimar shot him a look he couldn’t read.  She stood up and stretched, Brennan not quite able to look away.  Just because they weren’t lovers anymore didn’t mean he couldn’t still appreciate how beautiful she was. 

“Just think about it, Brennan.”  With that, Shalimar strolled out of the room. 

Brennan just shook his head and returned to his book.  A half hour later he slammed the book shut in exasperation and tossed it onto the couch beside him.  Shalimar’s words about Emma and him kept chasing around his mind.  The first time he’d met Emma, he had felt a connection to her, an almost like an attraction.  That feeling had been lost in the heat and passion between himself and Shalimar - a short lived, intense lust that had died as quickly as it had emerged. 

Now he was starting to become more aware of Emma lately, of the way she moved and looked, and the way her t-shirt clung to her while she was working out.  And he couldn’t help noticing how the connection between them was still there, slow and simmering, just waiting for both of them to act on it. 

Brennan wondered if Emma felt that same connection.  He remembered how she would look at him sometimes when they were getting to know one another and the rest of Mutant X.  But he can’t remember seeing that particular look for a while now.  At least since...

‘....you started dating Shal,’ his subconscious informed him in a voice eerily similar to Shalimar’s. 

Emma being Emma, and Shalimar’s friend, she’d never let anyone know that she still wanted him, not as long as he was with Shalimar.  So maybe, just maybe Emma was still interested in him.  All he had to do was wait and ask her when she came home tonight. 

The hours crawled by, with him retreating to his room after Shalimar caught him pacing in the common room.  She had just smirked at him, tossing in a wave of her hand as she strolled away.     
It was just after midnight when he heard Adam and Emma’s voices outside of the living quarters.  He heard Adam wish Emma a goodnight,  then heard the light steps of Emma was passing by his door.  Still, Brennan waited a few more minutes before leaving his room. 

He found Emma’s door open and Emma standing in front of the mirror.  She caught sight of him in it as she took off her jewellery and smiled at him.  The words Brennan had rehearsed all night died unspoken as he stared at her, desire and something else coiling deep inside him. 

“Brennan?”  Emma’s smile died as he stood there silently.  She cocked her head slightly, her eyes widening in the mirror, no doubt sensing his emotions. 

She turned to face him and Brennan found himself moving, hands reaching out to cup her face as he kissed her thoroughly.  Emma gasped, her body tense only for a moment before she melted into him, her mouth opening under his as her arms slid around his waist. 

When he pulled away finally, they were both breathing hard and Emma was smiling, her lips slightly swollen from his kiss. She reached up to trail her fingers down his cheek.  Brennan turned his head to nip at them, making her laugh. 

“Let me guess.  Shal talked to you tonight about us.”  Emma said, her eyes bright as she looked up at him.  “She told me you would need a swift kick in the ass in order to actually realize what’s between us.” 

Brennan groaned, vowing to kill Shalimar next time he saw her.  Emma just laughed

“Kill her later,” she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him again.  “I think we have better things to do right now.”

Brennan pulled her closer to him, agreeing completely even as he lost himself in her.


End file.
